


across universes

by porcelainanimals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainanimals/pseuds/porcelainanimals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in every lifetime, they were in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	across universes

**Author's Note:**

> the daisuga thirst is so real don't look at me

The first time they fall in love, they're high schoolers with big dreams. Suga looks good in the summer uniform, all pale skin and silver hair and beauty mark, and Daichi thinks of kissing his neck. After classes, they walk home together and Suga talks about beautiful things like constellations and rain forests and freshly ground coffee. 

He doesn't say anything for three years and before he knows it, it's graduation day. Suga has tears in his eyes and blossoms stuck in his hair, and the words Daichi wants, no, needs to say are caught in his throat. Instead, he reaches out and brushes his lips against Suga's cheek. He pulls back and Suga's eyes are wide, his face is dusted with pink. Daichi blushes but doesn't look away.

"I like you," he says simply, his heart pounding so fast it might break, and Suga breaks into the most dazzling smile Daichi's ever seen.

\---

There's a summer when Suga kisses him and it tastes like watermelon. Their hands are sticky from fruit and half-melted ice pops, but their fingers fit together perfectly. The cicadas buzz comfortably in the background and they watch the fireworks from Daichi's roof, slumped comfortably against each other.

\---

Daichi is 27 and tired. He's broken, unemployed and everything he'd hoped never to be. His mother calls every other day and asks him to come home. "It's lonely here," she says sweetly and he can hear the kettle go off in the background - the sounds of home. "We miss you."

"I miss you too," he says dutifully, but if he goes back now, it would be admitting defeat. He promises to come home soon, hangs up, and flips through the classified section listlessly. The apartment is small, cramped, and there's a pile of bills accumulating on the kitchen table. He needs to get out. 

Suga is 21 and beautiful. He smiles at Daichi knowingly from behind the counter of the corner coffee shop, a dark green apron and a loose sweater, and hands him a cup with his number scrawled on the lid. Daichi feels guilty, oh so guilty, the first time they kiss, the first time he presses Suga against the bed and marks every inch of his skin, because this Suga is so young and still so naive, and he shouldn't be (doesn't deserve to be) the one to take it away.

"I love you, Daichi," Suga whispers, curled up against Daichi's chest, and it's enough to take his breath away. "I've loved you this whole time."

\---

The next time they meet, Suga is an abandoned cat that winds through Daichi's legs outside the neighborhood convenience store. Daichi takes him home, gives him milk, and falls asleep on the sofa with a comfortable warmth settled on his stomach.

\---

When Suga walks into his salon on a bright spring day with silver hair that falls into his eyes, Daichi feels his heart leap into his throat. Suga looks up at him through his fringe and smiles shyly. "I, uh, need a trim. No shampoo, please, I've got a dinner to go to."

"Sure thing," Daichi laughs, leading him to a chair by the window. Suga closes his eyes, tilting his head back, and Daichi brushes the pad of his thumb over his beauty mark. He relishes the feel of silky locks in his hand and it's almost a shame to see them flutter to the ground. 

When he sees the glint of a ring on Suga's left hand and hears a child rush inside crying cheerfully for 'daddy', Daichi feels his heart fall to his stomach. 

\---

"Hey there, stranger. What happened to you?" 

The voice is gentle, laughing, and Daichi looks at the outstretched hand, then up to warm, brown eyes. Daichi is suddenly ashamed of himself, his black eye and bruised knuckles, and watches as Suga slides down next to him, taking his hand. He sighs and leans his head against Daichi's shoulder. Daichi can smell his shampoo and his heart aches.

"You'll get that nice suit of yours dirty," Daichi finally speaks up, his voice hoarse. 

"I don't mind," Suga hums, tangling their fingers together. His eyes are closed, his lashes dark against his cheeks, and Daichi remembers the way that skin tastes. "Come home with me. Please."

Suga deserves much better in this life too.

\---

Sometimes, they aren't as lucky, and Suga is a glimpse in a passing train window or a photograph in a magazine. 

Daichi lies in bed, alone, and dreams of warm skin.

\---

"What if it stops?" Suga sobs into Daichi's shoulder, his hand still desperately clutching at the wound in his side. His breathing is laboured and pained, and Daichi isn't much better off. "What if - "

Daichi swallows the rest of his words with a searing kiss. "Don't," he whispers against Suga's lips. Suga whimpers, pressing their foreheads together as Daichi wraps an arm around Suga's neck. They lie, side by side, in the corner of an abandoned building, listening to the sirens cry and the earth shudder.

That time, they were soldiers.

\---

This time, they're high schoolers again. Daichi meets him in the gym on the first day of school and his heart nearly bursts when Suga smiles up at him. They're in the same class and Suga gives him these looks across the classroom, the beauty mark by his eye winking at him playfully, and Daichi stares red-faced at his notes. When they finally kiss, it's sweet and clumsy and new, and Suga's arms are wrapped tightly around his waist. He runs his hand down Suga's chest nervously, resting on his hip, and it's like falling in love again and again.

"Daichi," Suga murmurs into his ear the night before their last year, beautiful in one of Daichi's old shirts, and kisses his ear. Daichi mumbles back, pulling him closer. The year starts with a whirlwind of uncertainty and excitement and first years that don't get along, but soon, everything falls into place, everything is absolutely perfect and - 

When they're standing next to each other on the court, Suga bumps their knuckles together, and Daichi feels as if he could fly.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact #1 you can find me on tumblr at dates-at-the-zoo!  
> fun fact #2 im not online often


End file.
